Forbidden Red Wood Eighth
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Eighths are placeable flat shapes the size of a cubic block with a bright red smooth wooden surface. These shapes somehow resemble trap doors, but are fully rotatable and simple shapes that can't be wired nor opened/closed. These sheets can be produced from Forbidden Red Wood Slabs in a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs in return can be processed from cubic Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks. Forbidden Red Wood Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from a Recipe that is part of the Forbidden City Bundle, which can be claimed in the Store for free. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths can be used for building purposes and decoration. They have no collision, so player characters and Creatures can pass right through them. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths were added to Creativerse with the Ritzy Pigsy Valentine update R61 on February 14th 2019 together with other Forbidden Red Wood variations: Forbidden Red Wood Slabs, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners and Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners. How to obtain Forbidden Red Wood Eighths Forbidden Red Wood Eighths cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Forbidden Red Wood Eighths from Forbidden Red Wood Slabs by putting these half block sized shapes into a Processor. 1 Forbidden Red Wood Slab can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Eighths in a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs in return can be processed from cubic Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks. 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slabs in the Processor. Alternatively, 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Columns or 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slopes in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry Forbidden Red Wood Slabs (or blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Wall) in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Forbidden Red Wood Eighths. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks At first the crafting recipe for these red wooden building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store. No Coins have to be paid for this. Together with this Recipe Pack, you will also receive an item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. When placed, this stack of wooden crates provides you with 20 already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks and other Forbidden City blocks. The purchasable Item Pack Forbidden City Pack even offers 800 crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls, but no Recipes. In order to craft 8 Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 2x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to use Forbidden Red Wood Eighths You can place Forbidden Red Wood Eighths into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. As said above, these block shapes will not hinder the movement of player characters or Creatures. They are mainly decorations. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Forbidden Red Wood Eighths that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such flat shapes on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Forbidden Red Wood Eighths, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, all Forbidden Red Wood shapes (and Forbidden City Shingles) are fireproof. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Processed Category:Eighths